Por el bien del reino
by Noto Yamato
Summary: Einar observaba a la Reina, tumbada bajo los rosales del jardín. Incluso así seguía siendo hermosa, una lástima que pronto su belleza se perdiera para siempre, bajo tierra. CardverseAU


No había duda de que la Reina era hermosa. Tenía una figura envidiable, eso no se lo podía negar, pero tenía un aura que le hacía parecer un ser de otro mundo, pese haber nacido como una simple pastora. Su pelo dorado parecía siempre brillar más que el sol que lo iluminaba, tal vez la sonrisa que siempre mostraba para animar en los peores momentos era la que le hacía brillar tanto. O esos ojos que parecían mezclar los verdes bosques del reino con el azul del cielo, que estaban cargados de amor y cariño pese a que siempre estaban acuosos, siempre al borde de llanto por cualquier detalle, aunque había confesado que quería esforzarse y tener más confianza en si misma, para poder ayudar al reino…

Einar observaba a la Reina, tumbada bajo los rosales del jardín. Incluso así seguía siendo hermosa, una lástima que pronto su belleza se perdiera para siempre, bajo tierra. El albino la observaba con pesar, pero sin derramar ni una lágrima. Había visto demasiados monarcas muertos, había aprendido que sus lágrimas no ayudarían a cambiar nada, aunque aquella muerte hacía que una pequeña punzada de dolor apareciera en su corazón. La Reina Yekaterina había sido una especie de madre, aunque Einar había intentado no sentirse demasiado unido a ella, le había sido imposible distanciarse. Tal vez por esa aura de criatura mágica o por su personalidad, el Valet no había podido resistirse a sus encantos, aunque tal vez no tanto como la rubia hubiese querido.

— Dejemos a la Reina descansar, ¿da? — Los ojos violetas del joven se giraron hacia la voz, asintiendo levemente y recuperando la pala que había usado para cavar la tumba del suelo, para empezar a cubrir el cadáver con la tierra que había sacado. — Esperemos que la próxima sea más sumisa, ¿verdad Einar? — El Valet se quedó inmóvil, observando el rostro del Rey Ivan. Este mostraba una sonrisa que parecía de pura felicidad, como un niño, pero no era lo que transmitía, no por nada le habían apodado como Ivan _El Loco. _El Rey era despiadado, no admitía ningún tipo de oposición o queja, de nadie. Había llevado al reino a varias guerras suicidas, incluso contra el mayor aliado que tenía el reino, buscando más y más poder, sin ver que su propio reino se estaba hundiendo en la miseria y la pobreza.

— ¿Más sumisa? — Aquella pregunta escapó de los labios del adolescente, sin que pudiera evitarlo, con una nota de enfado, adivinando que había pasado para que la Reina ahora mismo estuviera dentro de una tumba. Y aunque había sido formulada en un susurro, el silencio que rodeaba a todo el palacio la hizo sonar como si hubiera sido gritada a los cuatro vientos. O eso le pareció a Einar cuando el Rey se acercó a él, aun con la sonrisa en la cara

— ¿Has dicho algo? — Su tono de voz era tranquilo, calmado, pero que hizo que a Einar se le pusiera la piel de gallina mientras que negaba con fuerza, aunque sabía que de poco le podía servir mentir. En un parpadeo tenía las manos del Rey alrededor de su cuello, apretándole lentamente, mientras le levantaba unos pocos centímetros del suelo. — ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? — La sonrisa de Ivan aumento al ver el pánico en los ojos del Valet, que había tirado la pala al suelo y con ambas manos intentaba liberarse de las de su rey, buscando hacer algo que le permitiría respirar y no perecer de aquella forma.

Sus fuerzas empezaban a fallar a la vez que entraba menos aire a sus pulmones, cuando el Rey le soltó, haciendo que cayera al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Durante unos segundos los jadeos del Valet eran lo único que se escuchaban, sin levantar la vista del suelo, sin entender por qué Iván había cambiado de opinión sobre matarle. Le costó unos segundos atreverse a mirar arriba, donde los ojos del monarca le miraban fijamente. — Sería una lástima matarte, Einar. Eres demasiado joven pero, por desgracia, eres valioso. — Aquella respuesta a la pregunta que nunca había formulado resonaba en los oídos de Einar, mientras observaba como Ivan se giraba para volver a entrar al castillo. Siempre era lo mismo. Demasiado joven. Demasiado inexperto. Demasiado ingenuo. Demasiado…

No había duda de que el Rey era inteligente. Había eliminado a cualquier amenaza a su poder ya que sabía que sus decisiones eran polémicas y le granjeaban el odio de toda la corte. Pero muchas veces la soberbia no le dejaba ver que el enemigo podía ser la persona más inocente y leal que había tenido. Einar observaba con la respiración agitada el cuerpo sin vida del Rey Iván tendido en el suelo, boca abajo. Sabía que estaba muerto, había visto bastante cadáveres en su corta vida, además de que su cabeza había sido destrozada debido a los golpes propinados con un objeto contundente… por él mismo. No sabía que había pasado por su mente en ese momento, literalmente había un blanco en su cabeza. Solo tenía una idea en la cabeza. En algún punto sería su vida o la del Rey y él era el Valet. Debía pensar en el bien del reino y eso era el buscar un nuevo monarca que lograra arreglar todo lo que el ahora fallecido rey había causado.

Las dudas le asaltaron mientras movía el cadáver a través del jardín, no quería enterrar a la Reina cerca de su asesino, por mucho que fuera su propio hermano. ¿Cómo se tomaría el próximo rey que hubiera asesinado al último rey? ¿Le condenaría a morir a él también? Había que ser tonto para no saber que el Valet había sido el asesino si solo estaban ellos en el castillo, los rumores no tardarían en correr, en cuanto el nuevo rey fuera coronado. Estaba acabado.

Tras cavar una nueva tumba bajo el árbol más apartado del jardín y colocar allí el cuerpo del monarca, sus últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Einar, agarrándose a ellas como si su vida, literalmente, dependiera de ellas. Era valioso. El haberse criado en la corte al haber sido designado cuando era niño le hacía saber todos los secretos de todo el funcionamiento del reino le hacia la persona más importante de cara al nuevo rey. Volvía a ser demasiado. Demasiado importante. Demasiado insustituible. Demasiado…


End file.
